


Wings

by Levi_Phantomhive



Series: Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: so I've been trying to write more often and once a week I have been making short little supernatural fanfictions (ficlets) and have decided to share them on here as well. In the future I may add other shows as well but for now it has been all Supernatural. Rating is currently teen and up but may change in the future.About this work:Setting: s13ep6ish (more like an off screen time during the ep)Info to know: I never felt it was fair that Cass lost his wings or well ability to fly. He never fell with his grace since technically Metatron stole it and hide it. His grace never “fell”  So in many fanfics I will write Cass with the idea that he has still retained his ability to fly and has his majestic wings.





	Wings

Wings:

 

Cass and Dean sat in a comfortable silence in the Impala as they drove, off on a small supply run. This case looked like it could take a couple days and they certainly didn’t have enough beer for that. And a little food wouldn’t hurt. Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud but he also enjoyed the time alone with Cass. Seeing him, the occasional touch after a joke, Cass’s overall awkwardness, it all helped to reassure Dean that Cass was really there. With him. Not ashes. There was some small talk as they got closer to their destination, gas station/mini mart, Dean tactfully avoiding how far gone he had spiraled. Cass on some level knew, but as Dean had not seemed to have stayed in that place Cass was willing to not push it. They mostly talked about Jack and how he was a lot like Cass when they first met: clueless to how to human. Dean had to admit the kid hasn’t shown any signs of his dick dad coming through. And he still doesn’t fully trust him, but Cass and Sam do so he’s on a nephilim probation period. 

Before they knew it they made it to the gas n sip. Ten minutes later they were back on the road. Not long after Dean noticed that Cass was more fidgety than normal, especially in the back and shoulders.  
“Cass, man, you ok?”  
Cass gave Dean his trademark head tilt, “Why do you ask?”  
“You’ve been…twitchy. I expect that from Sam and his moose legs but you’ve never been the twitchy type.”  
“Oh…”  
“Oh? That’s it? Oh? So there is something.”  
“It’s not of import…”  
“Cass, come on.”  
The angel sighed but relented, “since coming back I have not had the chance to…stretch my wings.”  
“That’s it? Why didn’t you just say so.”  
Cass gave Dean another quizzical look as he pulled the Impala off the road. He parked, got out and went to Cass’s side to open his door and motion for him to get out. Cass followed suit.  
“Stretch ‘em.”  
“What?”  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. “Stretch your wings. Do whatever you need to do. Teleport to…wherever it is you would go to stretch your invisible wings. I’ll wait here. Shouldn’t take long, right?”  
“It should be no more than a few minutes to get the kinks out.”  
“Great.” Dean gave Cass a slap on the back, “Now go mojo it up.”  
True to his word Cass was back in 1 minuet 30 seconds.  
“Feel better?”  
“Much. Thank you, Dean.”  
“Has this been a problem for you before?”  
“No. I would have the occasional use of them before, keeping them from becoming cramped. However, being in the empty seems to have had some unpleasant side effects to my grace. It is taking some time to fully come back. And my wings felt as if they were restrained for a millennia. I had thought it would ease up but it appears it was not going to do so without actually using them.”  
Before Dean could stop himself he was asking, “what do they look like? Your wings, I mean.”  
Cass stared and smiled lightly at Dean, who took his slight hesitation as something along the lines of no. “I mean, I was just curious, you don’t have to…”  
Cass cut him off, “Dean, would you like to see them?”  
“What? Really? You can do that?”  
“It would take a decent amount of grace to manifest them enough for you to visibly see them, but yes.”  
“You’d be cool with that? Showing me? That’s not like..personal or something?”  
“On some level, yes, it’s personal. But since when have I ever not trusted you, Dean.” The hunter just nodded in response. “So would you like to see them?” Cass seemed determined to get Dean to ask it out loud.  
“I…yeah. That’d be…sure. I’d like that.”  
Cass smiled once more before he began to manifest his wings. His eyes began to glow with his grace and the shadows that normally were the only indication Cass even has wings began take form. The sight took Deans breath away. He’s seen Cass do a lot of impressive things but nothing really has hit it home for Dean that he is a heavenly being before now. His wings were still the size of the shadows Dean remembered but the rest Dean wasn’t sure he could put to words. They were a charcoal black with what looked like sapphire and gold highlights and throughout all of the wings was a soft glow that looked like Cass’s grace. 

Without thinking Dean stepped forward and reached his hand out to gently touch probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. His hand was met with a strange feeling. It was not feathers like you would feel on a bird but more of an ethereal feel. It felt airy but slightly heavier, and a tad cool to the touch. Like dry ice if you could touch it with bare skin. Dean imagined this was how clouds felt. As he moved his hand through the wing he saw Cass visibly shiver.  
Dean quickly retracted his hand, “sorry man, I…should have asked first…before..you know..”  
“It is alright, Dean. I...have just never had someone touch my wings before. It was a new experience for us both.”  
“What? Never?”  
“The occasion never presented itself.”  
“Right…”  
“Well…what do you think? Of my wings.”  
Dean was a bit speechless for a moment her before answering, “Cass, they’re…they’re….magnificent. I’ve honestly never seen anything that beautiful. And I don’t use that word lightly.”  
“Really?” If Dean didn’t know better, he’d say Cass’s cheeks had the smallest shade of pink to them.  
“Yeah, Cass, really. Thanks. For…sharing that with me…means a lot.”  
“Of course, Dean. We do share a more profound bond.”  
Dean rolled his eyes at the angel but was grateful for the lightening of the mood. Was getting a little too chick flick for Dean. Cass would never tell anyone so it’s not the biggest deal if, say, a full on chick flick moment happened…but Dean is still Dean after all. “We’d better head back before Sammy sends a search party.”  
“Yes, that would probably be a wise idea. I cannot sustain these much longer anyway.” Cass said as he motioned behind him. Dean got one last look at the heavenly wings as Cass unmanifested them and got back into the car. The hunter only now realized that they were still on a main road. Lucky for them being in the middle of nowhere finally payed off. Who knows what some random stranger would have done if they saw Cass’s wings. Who knows what Dean would have done to that someone who would have seen those wings. The hunter decided to ignore that bubbling jealousy. Instead he looked over at his best friend and smiled. This was definitely the win he needed.


End file.
